Keys of Life
by liat503
Summary: Rachel Berry is in a world where rules are rules and everyone is afraid to break them except for her, but when a King comes into her life and makes it a living hell, will she kiss up and get what she wants or will she stand up for the things she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I had this idea for a long time and it took some motivation to actually write it...but I hope you like it! I wrote more than this chapter (I know it's small) but I wanted to chunk everything up.**

**I like feedback so please review and tell me what you expect to happen or want to happen. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Daddy! Please teach me!" She begged. A soft cry escaped her lips with dark eyes that pulled anyone to them.

"Teach you what sweetie?" Leroy asked ruffling her hair. She took a step away from him in annoyance of the physical contact but her body relaxed at the endearment.

"Piano, teach me how to play," she said while playing with her hands, swaying from side to side. Her brown hair ran down her back with a delicate structure of her face that squared her personality.

"No," said a deep voice of another house mate.

"Why not dad! Daddy, please tell dad it isn't fair!" She pleaded. Her stubbornness always took over her. She was too weak without getting what she wants.

"I think you should tell him yourself. I am no messenger," Leroy replied. His tie was getting to tight around his neck. He fidgeted and looked at his stern husband.

"No," Hiram, her other dad, repeated. She stomped her foot, as any six year old would do. Her face pouted in anger but felt her strong lips weaken into a frown as tears dotted her eyes.

"Please," she whispered. It was her dream to be a star. How could her own loving father not let her make this dream come true?

"You know you aren't aloud, Rachel," he said softly.

"I hate these stupid rules! Why can't girls choose to do what they want? Why must all men play classical music?" She questioned. She turned her back against her fathers with arms crossed. She was humiliated since she was crying on such an unimportant topic.

"I think you should tell the king yourself. I'm no mess-"

"Later, Leroy, later," Hiram whispered. He didn't want Rachel to actually take his advice and stand up to their ruler.

"It's not my fault you voted for the guy," Leroy stated sharply. He knew the king was a phony from the start.

"I voted for a man with confidence and look at the man we have today. If I didn't get on his good side, we wouldn't have been able to marry each other," Hiram replied. Rachel stopped sniffling and listened carefully to their conversation. She soon grown to love politics.

"I think the shortage amount of food is far more important than what kind of man he appears to be," Leroy spat. He was shorter and scrawnier than Hiram but their relationship was strong and they both needed each other to survive. "I think teaching Rachel would be a great way to express herself!"

"No," he ended and stalked off to his room in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This chapter is longer and I hope you like it. The story is moving a bit more now and Rachel is older. **

**Please review! I like feedback!**

* * *

He nipped at her neck and slowly slid off of her. He sighed in delight and walked off leaving Rachel alone on the bed.

Rachel hated that now since she was 16, men could choose what they wanted to do with her. Most women liked having men touch them this way but Rachel liked to keep her body to herself.

She huffed as she pulled her clothing from the end of the bed. She slipped them on and sighed as the pain between her legs lessened.

It was 3:00pm and she was expected to attend her father's, Hiram, funeral. Leroy, had died many years ago from a period of starvation. He kept giving his rations to Rachel since she was so young. She blames herself for accepting them and letting her only hope of playing piano die.

Who was she kidding? Piano? When they had the "cold war," people fought for heating. It was so cold, people could not speak their requests with brittle lips.

Resolving the problem was easy. If there were no trees accessible, why not use the furniture with the largest foundation of wood?

An instrument with beautiful noises and touches, scales and tenderness, was being used for firewood.

Nobody fought for them, but Rachel. She cried to their king but he waved her off. When the King found out that both her fathers had died when attending the funeral, he took her in.

"I will not be your slave!" She screamed.

He held her by the waist and said, "where do you come up with this foul language? You will just help me around the house and do what I say!" He yelled back.

Rachel read it in a book once but she would never tell him that. Books were forbidden. She remained silent and walked with him to his castle.

He still had his strong arm snaked around her waist and along the way she tried to squirm but that did nothing.

When they reached the destination, he introduced her to his other staff. "Slaves," she thought.

They sneered at her as the king gripped her butt. She turned around and swatted his hand but his eyes filled with anger frightened her. The staff knew Rachel would be his sex slave, so they laughed, because it wasn't them.

"Get back to work!" He boomed and carried Rachel to his bedroom.

"Put me down!" She kicked and screamed.

"Would you stop it for once? I'm not going to do anything to you," he said calmly when he threw her to the bed.

"Liar!" She screamed. Her face bright red, stained with tears.

"I just do this for image, I'm not actually going to hurt you," he replied. He walked over to a small table by his bed side and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Want some?"

Rachel's mouth watered as he poured a glass. She hasn't had wine in 10 years. There was no rule against the drinking age but nobody had money to pay for it.

"Yes, thank you," she said shyly. But then she thought of it. With her anxiety acting up, she knew he was just trying to soften her for later. Too late, he already shoved the glass in her face. One glass couldn't hurt...right?

"Your father was a great man. Always followed my rules. Unlike his husband..." He said between sips.

"Please don't talk about daddy this way," Rachel said softly.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" He said with anger. Rachel curled herself into a ball and just nodded.

"I'm sorry sir," she whispered.

"As I was saying..." Rachel didn't hear or want to hear much after that. Her attention was focused on her surroundings. She took in every sight.

"Piano!" Rachel squealed as she ran towards the polished wood with lined up white and black ivory keys.

The king huffed in frustration. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He screamed. Rachel stopped and felt her legs weaken as she fell to the ground. He man towered over her. "Were you even listening to a word I said?"

"How do you have a piano? It's banned!" She screamed.

"I asked first!" He said desperately avoiding the question.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "not really," she sighed. "I wasn't paying attention. Happy?"

He just huffed in frustration and walked to the other end of the room. "You know, I'm taking you in. Giving you food, shelter, everything, at least be a bit kinder," he said with the last word muffled in his breath.

Rachel didn't answer at first but remembered her original question as her eyes gazed over the piano. "Why do you have a piano?" She asked quietly.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He inquired. He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer in her direction.

"I had one when I was little but because of your rules, I couldn't play. Later in my years I had to use my piano to warm my friends and family since heat was scarce. Why didn't you do the same?" She said with long pauses and exaggerated breaths.

He didn't answer. His breath was sharp as he walked towards her. They were soon breathing the same air.

Rachel stiffened at his actions but relaxed as he ghosted a hand down her back and flushed his body against hers.

"I'm assuming these rules were never in your benefit?" He said quietly in an almost whisper tone.

"To assume makes an ASS out of U and ME," she said smirking back. "But yes," her serious tone was back again, "I wanted to learn how to play the instrument."

He nodded and walked her toward the piano bench and sat her down. He began kissing her neck softly but then it turned rough.

"Stop!" She yelled and pushed him away. She felt her cheeks growing red. Men had always done this to her without her consent since it was aloud but when her King and ruler did this, she felt embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Do you want to learn or not?" He said harshly. Her fingers curled tightly as her knuckles turned white.

"You said you would never hurt me and this was all just for image," she cracked.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her against the piano having her keys dig into her back. She cried in pain but he didn't listen. He gripped her hips tight.

"Rule number one about me Rachel," he said against her ear making her shiver, "I always love to tell a lie," he laughed. His face grew serious again as he pushed her again on the keys. She felt some of them break. Tears sprang into her eyes.

They both stopped breathing for a moment when they heard the door open.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment King Winster, but you have a visitor. It's your friend back from home," the guard said cheerfully.

"Gregory?" He asked the guard while continuing to kiss Rachel's neck and rolling his hips on hers.

"Yes, he is waiting outside," the guard replied and left the two alone.

He pushed himself off her and straightened out his clothing. "I'll be speaking with you later," he said. And with that, he left Rachel alone in the Kings master bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**And I am back! I hope you like this chapter. **

**Please Review! I like feedback. **

* * *

Rachel sniffled as she made her way to the door. She reached out but pulled her hand back. He probably didn't want her leaving anyway.

She sat back down on the piano bench and touched her hands on the broken keys. Her eyes filled with tears. Her only chance to learn was now ruined. She straightened herself up as she walked her way to his bed. She curled herself up into a ball and cried for a few moments. Why the hell did she accept to live here? Or why did he want her?

The door opened and Rachel looked up. It was the guard again. She didn't sit up for him and just remained curled up.

"The King has requested you wear this tonight for dinner," he said while chuckling. She looked up to see what he was holding and she saw only bra and underwear. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"No way in hell am I wearing that," she said with her hands on her hips and a look of disgust.

"Then go naked," he said while laughing some more and walked off after throwing the clothing at her feet.

* * *

Rachel picked up the bra and underwear and looked at it carefully. The stitches and designs of the navy blue fabric seemed expensive as she slid into it.

When both materials were in place, she looked at herself in the mirror. A wave of insecurity washed over her. She can't go out there, she just can't.

"I lost so much weight. Gosh I look horrible," she thought to herself. "My breast are too small and anyone can see my bony ribs like this. I can't go out there. I just can't."

She sat down on the bed unsure of what to do. The King wants her to wear this exposing outfit but she can't and she won't.

Unless she wear something over it.

The King only said to wear the garments but he didn't say how or alone. She thought about this as she pulled up another dress that was waiting in the closet. She looked in the mirror satisfied and headed out of the room to meet the King for dinner.

The King and his friend Gregory were chatting and laughing at the table as they waited for food and for Rachel. She cracked her neck as she made her way behind the King and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind gently.

The King smiled and kissed the hands that were in front of him. Rachel smiled devilishly because she knew he would be furious about her attire.

He turned around to look at her and his face dropped when he saw the dress that was on her.

"Did the guard tell you to wear that?!" He yelled angrily.

"Shhh my king. We have guests," Rachel said slightly laughing.

He was furious now. He took her by the arm and pulled her roughly to the side of the room. "Don't ever embarrass me like that again Rachel. This is nothing compared to what I will do to you!" He held a knife to her stomach for a moment before pulling it away and leaving Rachel scared out of her mind.

Gregory was laughing at the whole situation. He didn't see the King pull out a knife. He was just visiting an old friend of his from when they were younger. Who knew it would be so amusing?

Rachel slowly walked over to the table again. She more scared then ever now that he pulled a threat on her. Something she thought he was incapable of. She straighten herself up and stood across from the two.

"Now take off that dress, now," he said calmly while laughing with Gregory.

Rachel nodded with tears in her eyes. She felt the silk fall to her ankles. Her arms wrapped around her self as she felt the too staring.

"Come here," he said roughly. She did as told and stood right next to him. He smoothed down his hair and snaked an arm around her waist. A move that was familiar to her. He pulled her down so she was straddling him.

"Please, don't," she cried softly. He pushed her hair back and cupped her neck.

"Uh, no," he laughed and so did Gregory. She felt cold in his arms. Maybe because she was naked? Maybe because he never produced any body heat, ever?

She looked into his eyes and spit on his face. She managed to get a look of him before she ran back to her room. It was a risky move but she had won.

She could hear the two cursing in the background but she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of here.

Rachel finally made it to the King's bedroom and found her clothes. She slid them on and prepared to take off but someone else thought otherwise.

The door opened and in came a strong man with rags as clothes and had many scars up and down his arms and hands. 'Clearly another slave,' she thought to herself.

"Please don't go! Your the only one who speaks up for herself. We need you," he said in a rush. "I saw what happened out there. What he does isn't right. But YOU spit on him, YOU proved him wrong. Please...don't go."

Rachel stared in awe as the boy kept begging and begging. She looked him in the eyes. "I can't be pushed around anymore. I'm leaving." She sighed.

"No please! We have been waiting years for someone to speak up. I tried but I got beaten when I did. He'll listen to you. Didn't you notice how all he did was curse instead of call his guards after you? He wants you. Please don't go," he cried.

"I..." Rachel thought for a moment. How could these people live their whole lives like this. How could they take orders without raising their voice a little?

"Look if you change your mind about leaving, look for me, Noah Puckerman. I'm one of the cooks here. I have a plan." He said and walked out leaving the room dead silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**And I am back! I hope you liked my little cliffhanger:) **

* * *

Rachel curled up on her side of the bed. She finally was able to untangle the harsh arms around her without waking him up.

She wiped the sweat off her face and sighed. When she lived in the cold winters, she begged for heat. Now it's the other way around.

Her heart felt tugged on every time she saw the broken piano across the room. She turned to face the king next to her. How she wished things would turn around.

The events last night washed over her as she remembered how she was punished for her behaviors. It was the worst experience of her life, let alone humiliating.

_"Bed. Now," he said sternly. She stared at him wide eyed. He was still going at this?_

_"You heard me!" He yelled pointing to the bed. When she still didn't move, he pushed her down and pinned me to the mattress. She gasped before his lips connected to hers. He undressed himself quickly and looked up and down her body for her to do the same. She was scared to do otherwise._

_When he pushed himself into her she felt tears streaming down my face. "If you don't participate, this will be much worse," he said in a husky voice next to her ear. All she could do was nod when his thrusts got harder and faster. _

_Once he was done, he cleaned himself up and crawled under the covers. "You will sleep here tonight," he whispered with a change of tone. She tried to swallow the nonexistent saliva in her mouth and followed his movements. He spooned her throughout the night, both of them still undressed. It was the most sleepless night she had ever had._

She puffed a piece of hair out of her face and felt the king stir near her. She slowly got up from the bed and found her clothing on the floor. She slid them on and slowly tiptoed her way into the grand hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?" The guard said rudely but smirking devilishly. She pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed his neck roughly.

"You let me walk around at night, and I'll give you what you want, without telling the king," she said rooming her hands around his body while ripping open his dress shirt.

He made a throaty moan and Rachel smirked at herself. He just nodded when she whispered in his ear "next time," and stalked off trying to find a Noah Puckerman.

She couldn't figure it out with that boy. It was one of her skills she had developed when she was younger. Some may call it judgment but she just likes to call it survival instincts. She always had a feeling the king was not what he seemed and who was right?

It was nearly five in the morning and the cooks were already well into their work for only one person. She walked around the kitchen island until she found broad shoulder guy and tapped him softly.

"Sarah! The salt is in the cabinet, the silverware is in the drawer under the stove, and the baking powder is the lazy suzan. How much more do you need?" He said angrily. Rachel tapped one more time and he turned around to find a small brunette.

"Hello Noah, it's me Rachel," she said softly. His brown eyes felt hopeful when he saw her.

"Rachel," he said repeating the name off his lips in a soft roll. He love the way it sounded.

"You said there was a plan?" she said louder this time over the pots and pans. He looked confused for a moment but then made his mouth in a small 'o.'

"Look, I'm really busy right now, I have to make the King his breakfast. Please, can we continue this another time?" He pleaded.

"Are you kidding me? I just risked my life coming out here to see you. You tell me the plan now or I'll just get out of this hell hole on my own," she yelled.

He sighed and took her off into another room by pulling her arm. After long moments of ignoring her rants to 'let go of her,' he finally told her what the problem was.

"Well the plan was that we would make lots of food and store it so we can walk our way out of here. I even made a map for where we would go," he said pulling out the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket. "But the problem is, the King hasn't been giving us much food lately, and if we store all the food we got, we are going to starve before we get out of here."

Rachel thought this for a moment. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what the King liked in order for her to manipulate him. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it realizing she could never do it. She wasn't good enough.

"What?" he said seeing she was trying to say something.

"If I got the King to give you food, would you get us out of here?" She whispered. She felt the uncertainty in her voice but this was the only way.

"Please Rachel, even the smallest ration could help us a lot," he smiled weakly. His eyes grew soft when she ran her hands through her hair.

"This isn't easy, I hope you know that," she said biting her lip. He nodded reassuringly and put a hand on her arm.

"That's why we need you Rachel, you are the closest to him."

She nodded and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. It was custom to do so in this town but it felt different this time. So right. She started to walk off as he watched her go making sure she got past the guards safely.

He hoped everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who reviewed the story! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Rachel ran back to her room where thankfully the King was still asleep. She took of her clothes so the King wouldn't suspect anything and crawled in the bed. She felt him subconsciously wrap his arms around her while she pushed herself closer to him. _No rebellious moves anymore Rachel_, she thought to herself. _It's time to manipulate and help these people out._

She felt him stir next to her and hold her tightly slightly groping her breast. She held her breath hoping this would all wash over and end soon. _Why me?_ she kept thinking to herself.

She heard the guard knock softly on the door but the King still didn't wake up from his human alarm clock. He knocked louder and louder until the King shot up in bed and yelled "what!"

"It's time for breakfast Sir," He said through the door. The King grunted back and slowly got out of bed. He threw some clothes at Rachel and pulled on a nice suit for himself.

"Dress me," he said calmly. Rachel, knowing this was her day to suck up, went over to him and started putting on his undergarments, pants, dress shirt, blazer and tie. She made sure she touched him more than she should have to please him.

She looked at the undergarments he threw at her before and knew he liked to see her in this outfit. "Will you dress me?" she asked innocently. She really hated this and bit her tongue when he was harsh and kept staring at her in places she wanted privacy.

They both walked to breakfast together as the servers began push the chairs in for them in the very nicely decorated dinning hall. She watched Noah from the corner of her eye as he continued cooking and eyed the King very carefully.

As the food started to come out of the oven and the fruit was being washed, she felt the King move his hand toward her leg inching up higher. She closed her eyes tight, hoping it would be over soon.

Noah served them the food he made personally while keeping an eye on Rachel. Her mouth watered at the sight. She hasn't eaten much in the past few days now that she thinks of it.

They ate in silence until Rachel put her hand behind the Kings neck to scratch it affectionately. "Sir, this food is just so good, do you mind telling the chefs to make more to store for later?" She said batting her eyes at him. The servants watched in awe as he shook his head up and down allowing the cooks to make another few shipments of food just for Rachel.

Noah winked at her and she just smiled back because if this was how she was going to be higher than the King, shall be it.

She ate the fruit for dessert and threw her head back happily. She looked at the cooks who looked starved so she whispered to the King. "Why don't you go running for a bit? I really like men with toned muscles." The King smirked and excused himself from the table. It was the cooks, Rachel, and the guard left in the dining hall.

"You look hungry, have some," she said calmly peeling off a grape. They just stared at her.

"We aren't aloud to eat, Miss, until noon," one of the servants said sadly.

"Did you not hear me? I said have some," she grinned. All thirty of them looked at each other until Noah came up and took some. She moved the plate of fruit closer to them and the pitcher of water. "Have as much as you want. The King won't be back until later." She smiled happily.

They all took their handful of some nuts and fruit. They kept thank her and asking her to stay. She just nodded thinking maybe she could stay. Help all these people get out of here.

And then it dawned on her. She had more power than the King. He could say what he wanted but in reality, she was behind the scenes. She could make him do whatever she wanted. It was time to crush him, from within.

She still had to keep up with her plan so he doesn't suspect a thing. Things were going to go her way now. She looked around and found the guard she was looking for.

"Sir, can you get me a sweater? It's a bit chilly," she said sweetly as he munched on some almonds. He immediately went to go get her something to cover her up. She was only in undergarments and she felt the goosebumps rise all over her arms and legs.

When he came back she gave him a small hug. It looked like he needed it. Stress and all can really get to you. But it was the weirdest thing. He began to cry in her shoulder.

She was in mid shock, not really sure why this grown man was crying on her shoulder but she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Miss?" said one of the cooks nearby.

"Yes?"

"He's a bit sensitive, I'm sorry," she just nodded and continued to sooth him. When he finally collected himself to give her the sweater, she slid it on and looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" It was soft but reassuring that somebody cared enough to ask.

"You're just so nice...and he isn't," he sobbed some more. Rachel didn't know what to say but nodded. She knew there was something else behind this but waited for him to start speaking again until she asked more questions. "My son died here because the King refused to feed him after forgetting to polish his shoes. He tried to polish them the morning after but he was caught and was beaten. He wouldn't let him eat the rest of the time he was forced to stay here," he cried some more.

Rachel bit her lip. This man not only was mean but he was crazy. How could you not feed your servants?

"My parents died from him as well," Rachel said quietly. Everyone gasped. She looked around noticing everyone was listening to their conversation. Especially Noah. "There wasn't enough food and my father kept giving his rations to me. My other father died because he froze to death. I just want to make things right," she sighed.

She helped clear the table and clean up the kitchen. The King was still out running so she took this opportunity to talk about how they were going to escape.

"We need more food," Noah kept saying.

"Enough with the food! We just need to get out of here!" another servant yelled.

"I think Noah is right. It will buy me more time to bring down the King slowly from power. You all know how well he listens to me. Just one pat on the leg or a kiss on the neck and I hold the next few seconds of the world. Imagine what would bring if I could take over this whole kingdom," she said smiling into her fantasy.

"You would be a great Queen," Noah said softly. Rachel blushed and looked at her feet to hid it but she felt his smirk on her and she knew she was caught.

When she heard the King walk through the castle again, she ran out of the kitchen and into the common room. She greeted him to once again, to kiss up, and pulled his hand to his bed in hopes of getting him happy for a question she had for him later. She asked the guard to get her a bottle of wine and she popped it open. She poured him a glass. Oh how the tables have turned.

She watched him smile into the glass and she knew she was going to get what she wanted. She took a few sips as well but not nearly as much as him. She poured him another one.

"Sir, have more. It's good for your heart," she said encouraging his chugging.

"Really?" he said with eyebrows up drinking more and more.

"Well yes," was all she could say when she watched the King grab the whole bottle and down the thing. She smiled at herself for such great tactics and how easy it was to play with him. She was beating him at his own game.

She pushed him to the bed and straddled over him, kissing his neck. She saw his eyes dance in delight as she roamed her hands over his body, ripping open his shirt and kissing his stomach.

The King loved this change of attitude in Rachel. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Sir?" She asked in his ear rocking against him.

"Mm?" he replied not really wanting to hear what she had to say but he let it go anyway.

"If I give you everything you want right now, will you do me one thing?"

He opened his eyes a little but and looked her despite him being drunk. He nodded at her. She just smiled and continued to please him while unbuckling his pants.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you want?" he asked a bit harshly, clearly getting impatient.

"The piano, I want you to buy me one, and I want you to get me a teacher," she said sternly. He rolled his eyes but muttered a 'fine,' and waited to be pleased like she promised.

"We actually do have a pianist in our kitchen," he gasped through her harsh kisses. She looked at him hopefully and asked 'who.' "Puck," he responded.

"I'm sorry who?" she asked again.

"Puck. As in Noah Puckerman," he said and pulled her down forcefully for another kiss. She smiled in it realizing that not only was she testing that she can get what she wants (and it worked), but that Noah was a pianist, and that he called it "our kitchen." She had power right in her palm and she couldn't wait to use it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am feeling a little generous today and maybe give you all another update? Two updates in one day! Score!**

**This chapter gets a bit interesting at the end. I hope you all like it. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing:)**

* * *

Rachel's hands danced with excitement as she waited for Noah to arrive and teach her on the new piano she got yesterday. She circled the room many times. It was now the "music room," according to the King so I did not "disturb" him during the only hours I was allowed to play. She rubbed her hands against her arms in attempt to warm herself up. The King really likes her in just undergarments.

When the door opened she breathed. "Noah," she said softly running on her toes toward him. He smiled at her and twirled her around for the fun of it. She let out a high giggle.

"So you are going to teach me?" she asked with hands clasped together as if it were all a dream.

"That's the plan isn't it?" he said chuckling. Rachel sat herself down on the piano quickly amazed by its looks. She never knew she could come so close to on every since the King had a harsh make out session that time with her on top of it and the keys broke.

He took off his light cloth that he calls a sweater and gave it to Rachel. "No, no, I'm fine," she said to him.

"Please, take it. You need it more than I do," he said softly. She nodded and wrapped it around herself.

He held her hand as he showed her the correct fingering on the keys. Rachel became in love with the instrument. It was beautiful. He told her concepts she didn't quite understand. Time signatures, and rhythm. He claimed she needed some math skills to count how many notes to play but she just became more and more confused to come.

He began to sing a song subconsciously. His low husky voice gave her shivers as she was able to find the right keys perfectly. He looked at her surprised.

"Rachel, how do you know how to do that?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Do what?" she asked innocently. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. It was a piano lesson right?

"That! You were able to play that song I was singing. Did you already know it before?" he asked excitedly.

"I've never played before in my life," she said quietly somewhat ashamed. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. He was smiling from ear to ear and she felt kind of scared.

"You have a gift Rachel! Perfect pitch!" he practically yelled out loud moving her arms up and down.

She was shocked. _Perfect pitch?_ "What does that mean?" she asked feeling happy for herself but dumb as to not knowing what it was.

"I'll show you," he said softly and began to sing another song. He asked her to play it using more notes this time. She was able to do so. Song after song she was beginning to get more excited.

"So not everyone can do this?" she asked quietly. When Noah shook his head no, she felt a wave of happiness. It was selfish of her but she was talented, and special for once.

They continued with their lessons until Rachel said, "so they call you Puck, huh?"

"The King gave me that nickname awhile ago," he answered while looked down.

She nodded and hugged his torso. "Thank you for teaching me today," she thanked and kissed his cheek again. He smiled and waved it off saying it was nothing.

"How is the King treating you?" he asked seriously. She eyed him carefully.

"It's alright, I got it all under control," she laughed.

"What do you mean?" He smiled with her, happy that they are comfortable with each other.

"I basically rule him now," she said while getting up to close the piano lid.

"Is that how you got these lessons?" he asked playfully. She nodded and continued to laugh. He got up with her and twirled her around again.

"Soon he is going to realize that I will rule this place," she said grinning evilly wanting to bring him down.

"The moment you stepped in this castle, he fell out of place Rachel," Noah said back walking with her, hand in hand, back to the common room. She just nodded at his comment and gave him back his sweater.

"Thanks for this. All of this. The lessons, talking with me, the sweater, everything," she gushed. It was his turn to nod back as they finally shut the door and exited the music room.

They both didn't see. Neither of them. They were too preoccupied in the music and each other. They didn't notice the shadow that was lurking behind one of the closet doors. The King had listened to every word they had both said and he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

* * *

The King walked behind them. Their giggling sickened him. He was about to throw up all over the place, but he kept silent as she watched the two walk in the kitchen. What the hell was Rachel doing in the kitchen?

He began to spy as Rachel feed them some food from the pantry. How dare she! He felt the anger boil in his throat but he took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

But then he saw the worst. Noah pulled Rachel's face for a kiss on the lips. Something he was expected but now that it happened he couldn't let it last any long. She watched her blush as he pulled away and all the other cooks cooed in happiness. How could they!? Rachel was his!

He stormed in the kitchen and everyone was staring at him. "My King! I haven't seen you for sometime," Rachel said while inching toward him. He felt no affection toward her now.

"What are you doing in the kitchen," he said sternly. She looked from left to right. She didn't answer.

"I said, what are you doing in the kitchen," he said once more. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it closed.

She opened it again and said, "Sir, I was just-"

"You may NOT be in the kitchen! And what was this little exchange over here? Or how about back in the music room?" He practically yelled.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat. She saw Noah clench his fists.

"He was teaching me how to play," she said softly. Her cheeks turning bright red.

"To play? To play what?! House maybe? Or how about 'Let's go take over the King,'" He boomed. She took a step back out of instinct but he wouldn't let her get away. He took her hand and roughly pulled her toward him.

"Hey! You let go of her right now!" Noah yelled. Rachel looked frightened. _Good,_ thought the King.

"Shut up Puck!" he smirked remembering that he didn't like that nickname from what he heard before.

"Security!" He yelled and unfamiliar guards ran up the steps from the basement to hold Noah back down. He fought them and punched a few to give them a good black eye but more and more kept running up the stairs. The others waited for the King's command. "Take her the cell," he said quietly. When they didn't move he yelled, "Now!"

The were quick on their feet grabbing Rachel. She squirmed her way out but they kept grabbing her again. "Noah!" She yelled.

"Rachel! I'm not going to leave you I promise!" He yelled back. They took Rachel downstairs as the other cooks were finally released when they heard the basement door click.

"And take him," he said to the last guard making sure Rachel could not hear. "I want him dead before I get back," the King said angrily and slowly walked back to his bed room quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thank you those for reading this story and for all the reviews! It is all greatly appreciated. **

**This next chapter is a little bit different than the others but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Rachel curled herself in the dark, damp, isolated cell. She shivered and tried to warm her naked body. She couldn't be dressed in case she hid something under her shirt or used her pants for a way to get out some how. She felt insecure with tears streaming down her face. What has she done?

She heard foot steps several times throughout the day, walking back and forth. She sometimes wished it was Noah coming back for her but she was beginning to lose hope.

Her stomach growled as she remembered only getting one meal today which was a piece of bread and chicken broth. She felt a bit dizzy as she walked up to move around the cramped cell just to stretch her legs. She didn't even get a bed.

If she had to go to the bathroom, it was a large production. A security guard had to come outside and talk her to the nearest facility which they would wait, inside the stall for her to be done. She didn't have any privacy at all whatsoever.

She laid herself down on the floor and curled herself in a ball while facing the wall of the cell. She didn't want to see the rest of the basement. She didn't want to see anyone except Noah.

Her hand immediately moved between her legs remembering the events of last night. The King had raped her, and she was back to the bottom again. Tears ran down her cheeks again as she tried to forget how harsh he was on her, trying to force himself in her so she will never forget.

Sometimes he aloud the guards to play with her too. She was just a toy, now in it's toy box to be used for later. They didn't even care about how hard she was screaming in pain. They never cared.

Her stomach flopped when she heard the basement door open and close. She inched toward the wall hoping to just go through it and disappear. Rachel heard a few low whispers outside and she strained her ears to try and hear what they were saying but it was no use. She couldn't hear a thing.

"Slut," he called. She sat up immediately knowing he meant her and stood by the door of the cell made of bars. She looked through it and saw one of the guards, probably the meanest and most inappropriate. "Wow, you answer to slut? I didn't know you were that kind of girl," he smirked.

"just get on with it," she spat. Her hands clenched as she waited for him to continue with what he had to say.

He opened the cell door but close it behind him and shoved her against the wall. "You talk to me nicely young lady or you'll know happens to those who don't," he yelled angrily as she felt him run his hands up her body. She shut her eyes tightly until she was forced to open them and saw him staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes," she said shakily. Her breath kept getting caught in her throat as he took her hips in his hands and pushed his fingers in to her.

"Yes? Yes what?" He yelled making his thrusts even harder.

"Yes sir," she managed to gasp between his pace. She felt her face get hot with embarrassment as he continued to go in and out of her.

"You like this don't you slut?" He asked with a faster pace. She bit her lip to try and hold the scream she had in her. It was so painful.

"Yes sir," she said once again knowing he liked this answer. He pulled out of her and licked his fingers. She cringed her nose in disgust.

When he was satisfied, he pushed her against the wall again. "Don't you EVER be rude to me again. You hear me?" He spit in her face and muttered another 'slut,' and walked out of the cell but turned around to tell her what he came for.

"Yes sir?" she asked when he looked with those dark eyes of his through the bars.

"Noah Puckerman is dead," and walked away smirking when he heard her let out a soft cry. She heard foot steps up the stairs and a soft closing of the door. She crawled back in her corner and cried.

* * *

"You said you had him!" the King yelled to one of the guards upstairs. He circled around and around trying to find the right answer through midair.

"I'm sorry sir but he just ran off!" said the guard he was beginning to get scared of the King who rolled his hand into a fist ready to knock the guy out.

"I'm going tell everyone he is dead so no one looks for him and no one will think they see him when he comes back for his princess," the King barked. "If you tell one person about how he ran off, I will kill you," he said and ran down stairs to the basement.

The King collected himself from his anger and walked to the guard who was in front of Rachel's cell. /Oh Rachel, if only she were actually nice to me,/ he thought. He didn't even look in the cell because he knew for himself that he would be heartbroken. He really did miss Rachel when she was lying to him. _Keep it together!_

He whispered to the guard about how Noah is dead and to pass the message on to Rachel. He stayed behind a little bit to hear him say it but all he heard was him yelled at her and how she just cried back. He also heard them have sex which he wasn't too happy about but she didn't deserve to be satisfied anymore.

When he finally heard the guard tell Rachel about how he is dead and her last and final cry to him, he ran upstairs and closed the door softly so they both wouldn't know he was listening in. He walked to the music room and went over to the piano. His fingers graced upon the notes as a few notes bounced off the walls.

His heart ached as he remembered Rachel's piano request and the promise they made but he shook his head. She lied to him. HIs hands ran through his hair as he tried to remember one of his childhood songs that he used to play. When the sheet music formed in his mind, he began to play and entered a safe haven in his mind that he had always been looking for, and always wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Lately I have been doing a lot more updates (it's been two a day now hasn't it?) but this might not happen so often because of classes and all that. **

**I got great constructive criticism that I couldn't just put aside today saying this story might be too angsty. I totally agree with that and I thought I'd make it up to all of you. I didn't want Rachel to get everything she wanted all the time at some point. She would eventually get away with it but yes, it is depressing so I wrote this chapter. This isn't the happiest one but we are getting there!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rachel wiped her eyes and looked around. It was night time it seemed and she looked around the basement to find no guard. _What?_ she thought to herself.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she found someone opening and closing the door with unusual footsteps. Her heart hammered and he hopped it wasn't the guards or the king.

She heard some whispers and her eyes strained to see who it was but when her red rimmed chocolate swirls recognized the face, she held in her squeal of excitement. It was the guard from upstairs, who cried in her shoulder, who let her out at night even if she had to bribe him. He looked nervous as he found the right cell.

"Rachel," he breathed. His hand reaching through the bars and Rachel grasping them with her life. He handed her a sweater, something familiar to them.

"Please tell me you can get me out," she begged. Her face was getting pale and her hair was losing color. She needed to escape. He reached in his pocket and took out a bobby pin. She let out a sigh of relief as he began picking the lock.

When she heard a click, it was like heaven opened up above. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness as she flung herself to him. He accepted the hug and held her close until he whispered, "we have to go Rachel."

He grabbed her hand and they ran up the stairs. "What if the King sees us?" She whispered. He kept pulling her up the stairs.

"Noah's got it covered," he said back while bringing her to the kitchen to meet the other cooks.

"But he's dead!" She said frustrated back, thinking the plan wasn't thought through.

"He's not Rachel, he's just hiding." Her mouth dropped and she just stared at him. "Come on Rachel! We have to go!" He whispered loudly next to the pots and pans in the kitchen.

"That's impossible, the guard told me he was!" She whispered back angrily while he lead her into the pantry closet. "What are we doing in here?" she asked frustrated when none of her questions were responded to. She didn't even realize he was leading her anywhere until now.

All questions were answered when he put his hands over a metal door behind them. It had a note written 'freezer,' not that anyone can read it anyway except for those like Rachel.

"Hold on, i can't go in there!" she said turning around. She could freeze to death and die!

"It's not a freezer Rachel, just wait a second okay? You need to calm down and do what I do," he said while turning a few knobs that were aligned in a row. He moved them in a certain combination that she assumed only he knew and he pushed the door open. She shut her eyes closed because the light was so blinding and after being in that cell for days, she couldn't take it. Her eyes finally mended with what she assumed was the sun as she slowly opened them.

She came face to face with Noah Puckerman.

Rachel fell into his arms as she ran out to the grassy area. She barely even registered that she was outside, in the real world. It was wet and gloomy. She hasn't been out here in sometime and almost forgot that this placed was ruled by the King she knew far too well.

Tears filled her eyes as he ran his calloused hands through her hair. He was here, everyone was here. From the servants, to the cooks, to those innocent guards.

"We finally figured out that the freezer door that is forbidden to use is actually a way to go outside," one of the cooks said. Rachel looked at her with sympathetic eyes as she has been here longer than Rachel has.

"And we managed to scrape enough food from the King's leftovers to finally get at least three solid meals for each person," Noah said grinning with a bag slung over his shoulder which she assumed was full of food for the two of them. Rachel held on to him as the guard who had saved her explained the details of their next move. She puffed the hair out of her face, stood tall in attention, and waited to be told what to do.

Noah kept comforting her as she leaned into him. His warmth was far warmer than any sweater she had worn combined. It felt right to be with him; it felt right to be near him.

She heard a few banging noises inside the castle. "Are those guns?" Rachel asked as a shiver went down her spine.

"It's time to move! Now!" The guard had said to them as they ran to their location. Noah and Rachel was to run to the nearest alley way and find the house marked 'A,' as in the first location. They scurried around and ran through the streets as some spit on them for wearing dirty clothing and being poor. She just continued to run on with the little strength she had.

"It's over here!" Noah yelled at her as they ran through the alley way and found the marking 'A.'

They rasped on the door four times as per instruction. They rocked on their feet waiting for someone to open the door. She heard shuffling inside, as things were being moved and lights were being turned on. Her head shot up when the door finally opened.

"A1?" the old woman asked. A is in the location, 1 as in the first group to leave. They both nodded as she hurried them inside the house. The cluttered one roomed house had a single lamp with a desk and tools. "My husband has been working all night. We got your message," she said rushed as she headed us to the desk. Next to it was a small, two person boat with two oars to row.

"Thank you," Noah managed to say.

Her eyes kept darting left and right trying thing this plan through. Noah was first to run over to the boat and grab the heavy object and the old woman handed her the oars. "Good luck," she said quietly. Rachel turned around and kissed her cheek, as was custom, and turned around to walk out the door to their next destination. "And lord bring peace to the world," she said more to herself as she closed the door behind Rachel and Noah. She let out a low sigh and headed off to her bed.

Noah kept watch on Rachel as he ran in front of her to the river one town over so people wouldn't recognize them and be suspicious. Rachel's feet were getting dirty as she tripped on almost every rock and stumbled on a few branches. "You alright?" Noah kept asking but she could only mutter 'yes' knowing she must move on.

When they both reached the edge of the murky water, Noah put the boat in the river and Rachel put the oars in the boat. He motioned for her to go in the boat first and he followed after her.

"Whatever happens, I am here for you Rachel," he said quietly as he began to row his way down the river with a map in his hand. All she could do was nod and she was beginning to finally feel free from this town that ruined her life and was now going into a new one with a man that will change her life for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has been awhile since I have updated. I really tried to put this chapter in between my busy schedule. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Rachel woke up hearing the crashing of waves hit the small boat. Her eyes shot open as she looked over at Noah still rowing away and probably has been all night. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight as she slowly sat up and sat next to Noah.

"Have you eaten?" she asks him, holding his arm. He shakes his head no and continues to row. "Have you rested?" she asks hoping for a more hopeful answer. He again answers no. Rachel felt her heart sink as she pried the oars out of his grip and soothed his calloused hands. She rubbed them as the boat rocked back and forth slowly.

He thanked her softly when she took the oars and started to row. She motioned for him to eat something from that bag he brought with him to which he smiled and ate in small bites. From time to time he would put a piece of bread in her mouth as she used all her strength to get the boat moving.

"So, where exactly are we going?" she asked softly. Her eyes matched his as he began telling her their next destination.

"It's a place nearby I found out about in one of the forbidden books I was able to find in the King's castle. It's a small little town, no one will know we are there. We can start over Rachel, together," he said while munching on an apple. She smiled and continued to row.

"Please Noah, rest. You have been up all night," she said gently as she watched him curl himself in the pit of the boat to fall asleep.

* * *

"Noah! Wake up!" Rachel whispered harshly. He woke up instantly and stood up in the boat ready to help with whatever she needed. "I think we are here," she said happily. Her eyes twinkled as she stared off into the new town she was going to live in.

He finished off the rowing for her, giving her a break, until they got there. He stuck out a hand for her, and lead her to the rocky hill just at the end of the river.

"Noah?" she asked. Her voice quivered at the thought she had.

"Hm?"

"Where are the others?" Her question hung in midair as Noah tired to word his answer simply.

"They...they won't be coming with us," he said quietly looking off in the river. Anywhere but Rachel.

Rachel felt her heart thud in her chest as she gripped her shirt hoping that would calm her nerves.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered. Rachel Berry never stutters.

Noah pulled her in to a tight hug and whispered, "they thought it was too risky to have everyone leave at the same time so they voted us to leave first." Rachel felt a shiver go down her spine. "It was hard for everyone to agree because everyone wanted to leave, but they thought it was best for us," he whispered more in her ear.

Rachel cried in his shirt, realizing they all let her leave to live this wonderful life while they had to stay behind. She would never see them again. Noah continued to rub small circles in her back trying to sooth the already broken girl. When Rachel finally collected herself, she focused.

"Where are we going now?" she said wiping some left over tears away. He smiled sadly at her as he told her he didn't know anything. He was as clueless as she was since each town is so isolated, there is no way to find out in advanced.

All she could do was nod in response as they walked hand in hand down the streets of this unfamiliar town. They left the boat by the river but made sure to take the bag with them incase they couldn't find any food. The people there were so...nice. Some even smiled at her. She didn't even know the polite way to smile back.

Noah asked a few towns people if there were any open homes. They just shook their heads and told him to continue on. Maybe in a few blocks there will be something.

Rachel was beginning to feel hopeless but Noah was by her side the entire time. If a song would pop in her head, they would sing the melody, harmonizing together. It was beautiful.

The sun set right by their eyes as they walked down the clean streets. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she spun around expecting it was just Noah playing a joke on her. She came face to face with some older man.

"That was beautiful," he said softly.

"I'm sorry sir, but what are you referring to?" She asked sweetly holding tighter onto Noah's hand.

"The words out of your mouth. How do you do that?" He asked amazed. Rachel looked puzzled. Did he not know what music was?

"My singing sir?" she asked again. Noah looked the same. Who could live a life without at least a simple song?

"Singing," he repeated off his tongue. "Please, again!" he said.

"I'm sorry but we really have to get going. We need to find shelter," Noah said to the man.

"Pish posh, you can live with my wife and I until you two find a home," he said walking towards one of the nearby houses expected Rachel and Noah to follow.

Rachel looked left and right and saw no one was looking. Maybe it was something that this town always did? "Should we go with him?" she whispered to Noah.

"I think so," he said grinning and followed him to the house pulling on to Rachel's hand. She laughed as he ran and spun her in circles.

When they finally reached the house and made it inside, she found clutter, everywhere. Different collections of pots, paintings, unusual articles of clothing, anything you wouldn't normally find in their old town. It was covered all over.

"What's all this?" Rachel whispered to Noah. He just smiled at the originality in the house and walked toward the old man.

"Us staying here isn't a burden on you?" Noah asked politely. The old man shook his head.

"I'm growing old as you can tell. I want to learn more about life. Anything I can learn. You are doing me a favor. Come please, meet my wife," he said motioning them over to the kitchen area.

They followed him and wife introduced herself. They seemed like such a happy couple. She wondered if her and Noah looked the same way.

"Now what is this singing you were talking about?" The old man said as he gestured for them to sit down.

"Oh," she blushed, "it's really just a hobby." She shifted in her chair. How could they not know what singing was?

"It's beautiful," the old man said dazed as he looked in her eyes.

"We play the piano too," Noah said happily. He searched for Rachel's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry what?" The old man asked. The woman was just staring at the conversation between the three. What were they even talking about?

"A piano...?" Rachel said confused. How could these people not know anything! Surely they have pianos somewhere in this town. The old man just looked at her confused. For a moment there was just silence until Noah spoke up.

"it was what our town used to make what we call music," he said while looking up hoping they understood. The two just nodded understandingly. "I was actually thinking of building one. Maybe you have the materials I will need?"

Rachel shot her head towards Noah's direction. "You know how to make it?" she asked excitedly. She could finally have one again.

"My father gave me directions on a sheet of paper that I still have from a long time ago, he had a feeling one day our town would give up it's beautiful treasures," he said sadly. Rachel rubbed large circles on his back. He never talked about his family, it hurt too much. They too died in one of the King's largest mistakes.

The old woman brought out tea for all of them, and as they drank their beverage, they all shared glances. Confusion, happiness, and love. They didn't know each others customs, they were happy to learn it, and doing it together was more than what they had ever imagined.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I am so so so sorry this has taken me so long to update! I have been really busy lately. I hope you like it!**

* * *

They all got ready for bed but sadly their house was just a large room and no separate bedrooms so Noah and Rachel had to sleep with the old couple. They slept on their bed while Noah and Rachel found themselves on a couch. It was a tight squeeze but for now it was totally worth it.

Wow, they had gone through so much and now...they're here. Rachel let out a sigh against Noah's neck. She was basically laying on top of him since the couch was so narrow and could really only fit one person. The older couple said they might be able to get some sort of a "bed" but Rachel didn't really mind it and neither did Noah.

She trailed a finger down his muscular stomach. The house only had a few pairs of sleepwear so Noah obviously took the pants and Rachel took the shirt. He looked so peaceful in his slumber. She couldn't believe that she was living with him. No more King, no more worries, and nothing is forced anymore. They live for themselves.

Her love for politics ever since she was a child began to grew as she asked many questions to the old man since he was the most literate and knowledgeable about this topic. He explained that their King wasn't really a King. He didn't do much except represent the town. He didn't cast any rules against or for them. It was mostly every man for themselves.

Rachel thought about this most of the night. It must be past midnight and her eyes are drooping but she couldn't sleep. Not yet. She had to think this over. Could she really live like this? The oldman said his son had died recently because the roads were built so long ago and the new King has never repaired them. When his horse rode over them, there was a small ditch and they crashed down, hitting his head.

Rachel broke from her imagination at what happened when she felt Noah stir. She gave him a kiss on the cheek when he snuggled into her. She didn't really know what was going on between them. Were they together? Many woman her age in the town she used to live in (it's still fun saying this) got married at this age.

"Mm Rachel," he mumbled. She shot her eyes to him happily. She really missed his voice and it was only a few hours since they gotten to bed. She kissed his cheek again. He licked his lips, trying to get that bedtime dryness away.

He pulled her head in front of his. She now was on top of him comfortably with two knees on either side of him. Her hands cupped his cheeks as he looked in her eyes and sighed softly while smiling. He put a hand on the back of her head and pushed her closer to him touching foreheads and lightly put their lips together. It was soft and beautiful. Something Rachel never shared with the King.

"Noah," she pleaded. He pushed the hair from her face and put a hand on her neck. It was calloused but warm as he pushed her to him. She was fully lying on top of him now with her head in neck. She was nuzzling him. He hugged her waist while tangling their legs together. It was so...nice.

"Will you two make love somewhere else?" the old man groaned while turning on his side. Rachel blushed beet red while Noah chuckled softly.

"Sorry sir," Noah tried to force out through his laughter. Rachel put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggle. She settled down and kissed his lips softly.

"Good night Noah," she said quietly against his lips.

"Good night Rachel," he whispered back. She fell into his embrace as he wrapped strong arms around her body. The two soon both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Up, up, up!" The old man said taking off the blanket so they could feel less comfort and get out of their "bed."

Rachel groaned and Noah stirred as the sun hit them in the face. She fluttered her eyes open and looked down at Noah who was still underneath her. She smiled and kissed him.

He sat up with her and slowly made their way off the couch. "Today is a big day I tell you! I big one!" The old man jumped excitedly. He twirled his wife around until she claimed her knees hurt too much to do that anymore and walk to the kitchen area to make breakfast.

Rachel stretched revealing the bottom of her stomach and yawned. Noah couldn't take his eyes off at the figure in front of him. "What's today?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Today is the day that you teach me music! I invited the whole neighborhood to see," he said looking out the window briefly and running around the house. The grandmother just shook her head silently at his behavior and continued cooking for everyone.

"B-but I don't even have a piano...I," Rachel stuttered. She looked at Noah for any hope out of the situation but he just shrugged and mouthed that it would be fun. She turn herself to face him and said, "so when do we start?"

* * *

People began to file in while excited looks on their faces. People of all ages. Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were famous.

Rache's heart began to pound with anxiety. What did she get herself into? She barely knew music since she had just started this year but she couldn't let the people around her down. They just seemed so happy.

Too happy. In her old town, everyone was so...depressed. Nobody wanted to live there anymore. She kept shaking her head to forget these thoughts. She didn't want to think about them. Why should she? She was in a wonderful town, with wonderful people, with a wonderful...boyfriend? What were they anyway?

She was broken from her thoughts when Noah came to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder tell her that people were in fact speaking to her face yet she wasn't paying attention. She blushed to the people in embarrassment and thanked Noah for telling her.

He stuck out a hand to shake the older couples, kids, wives, and any age you could possibly think of that was surrounding them. Rachel could hardly breathe but when Noah reached out for her hand, she remembered she wasn't alone in this.

At some point everyone sat down in chairs or against the wall. The old woman, who never spoke much, walked around and handed out nuts and cakes for people to munch on for when the "show" started.

The old man stood next to Rachel and Noah and cleared his throat. Instantly everyone closed their mouths and listened.

"I would like to welcome you all to my home. My name is Jonathan Brenner and just a day ago I met these wonderfully people who taught me more than I have learned in my life time," the old man said proudly. Rachel and Noah both smiled at each other and then at the audience. They smiled right back.

"It would be my pleasure to have them talk to all of you about what they call 'music' and they sadly don't have a 'piano' but we hope to make one soon," Brenner said. The all nodded approvingly until one man stood up in the crowed and everyone turned.

"Sir, if you do not mind, but I would like to say something," said the man in the back. Rachel's breath hitched, her heart stopped, her body collapsed on the floor in terror. Everyone gasped at her reaction and Noah bent down to pick her up after seeing who this man was. Rachel blinked a few times while being held in Noah's strong arms. She thought he was safe in this town.

"What are you doing here?" Noah growled out at the man. Rachel felt tears spring from her eyes.

"Oh my! Puck and Rachel. I didn't know you were going to be here! Why I should have had a reunion," the King laughed icily. Yes, the King from their hometown. He was back.

Noah cringed at the nickname and kept a serious, but angry face. He held Rachel tighter as she sobbed in his shirt.

"Go back where you came from," Noah said calmly.

"Try me," he said with eyes closed and snapping his fingers. Suddenly, men started to run in with weapons and forcing everyone to stay where they are. The King smiled evilly. Rachel looked over, it was the same men that locked her up in the basement. The same men that raped her.

"What the hell? This is my house!" Brenner said shoving the security men out of here. They wouldn't budge. Rachel forced Noah to let go of her so she can help all these innocent people.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked to the King as two security guards held her hands behind her. Another few held Noah's, Brenner's, and his wife.

"You left me, you were supposed to live in my town, my castle, my life," he boomed. Rachel shut her eyes tight with tears spilling down her cheeks. How dare he come here and take her back. He had no right!

"You can't do this!" She yelled squirming out of the security guards hold. He just held on tighter.

"Actually I can. Your father asked me many years ago to take be your guardian if he were to die and he would do the same for my position if the situation were to be turned. Here I am keeping a promise and everyone hates me," he chuckled. Rachel tried to block her hearing. She couldn't believe what he was saying. It was too much for her.

"Noah," Rachel begged. He just looked at her hopeless. Rachel just shook her head, this isn't happening. This isn't happening!

But then the most magical thing happened. Noah let out a shaky note. Shaky but it was still something Rachel felt comfort in. She joined in harmonizing. Everyone became quiet.

They sang together. Just singing. The guards loosened the grip and the King just stared in awe. She couldn't believe this was working.

The King never told a living soul about his love for music. That was why he wanted Rachel. He needed Rachel. He thought banning the pianos would make him seem all tough and hard instead of the soft man he really is.

When the two stopped, the King remembered what he came for and calmly said to the two of them, "I need you to come back to the castle. Either I force you there, or you get there by yourself. Which way will it be?" He asked. Rachel was in shock. He was still going with this, wasn't he?

When nobody answered he motioned for the guards to take the four of them away. They already had a large boat with rooms right in front since their house was so close to the river they traveled on. The boat was as big as a cottage.

Once they got on the boat, the King took Rachel in a separate room that was closer to the end of the boat and locked the door behind them.

"I need to talk to you," the King said in a low whisper that sent shivers down Rachel's spine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! So this chapter is a bit different than what you might expect. It's sad of course but we are finally getting to a better ending for Rachel. I hope you like it and thank you for all the feedback!**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Rachel screamed at the King. She was angry, mortified, almost speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look Rachel, that's why I need your help," he said calmly.

"I would have agree to help you if you didn't kidnap me and didn't threaten me for half my life!" she yelled. She was now standing, head over the King with hands on her hips. Her lips pursed, her eyes crossed at him, her nostrils flaring. it was eating her from the insides.

He just looked at her with deep sadness. His eyes were bottomless pits, with hopelessness, no direction or way to go. He couldn't look at her but Rachel was sure to force the eye contact as she continued to break the window to his heartless soul.

"It was a mistake, Rachel, please you are the only one who can help me," he begged. Begged, he had to stoop that low. He used to be so high, and powerful, or was he? He had only riches and fame, with no reason at all.

"How could you? This is worse than what you have done to me and I hope you realize that the way you treated me was horrible! How dare you! You should be ashamed," she boomed. She paced around the room inside the boat. The small waves crashed softly on the sides which helped her calm down but it wasn't even worth the breathing technique. Nothing could cure her anger after hearing this.

"I was so angry at my staff that they would let you leave...that they got you out. That's my job!" he said trying to explain himself. Rachel just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "When there was a fire in the kitchen, I didn't mean to kill t-them, the fire was an accident but Rachel, I-I admit it! Okay? I admit that I was able to save them and I p-purposely didn't. I now have n-no staff, no followers, and now I am g-going to get killed b-because there are people surrounding every inch of the castle ready to k-kill me," he said sobbing on the floor. Rachel just turned around. She couldn't even look at him. Her friends, were gone, they were killed. She didn't feel sorry for him at all.

"You think I am going to pity you now?" she asked rhetorically while turning around. He sobbed even harder. She was standing over him while he was balled up on the floor. "I hope those townsmen beat you instead of shoot you because I rather you suffer than die at all. I want you to feel the pain I felt for years. I want you to know what it's like to be at the bottom."

"Kill m-me," he whispered. It was so quiet Rachel was almost sure she couldn't hear it. Was he not being that selfish King he always was?

"Excuse me? I will most certainly not kill you because you are just taking the easy way out of this. You put yourself in the boiling water, now find away to turn off the flame," she stomped. She took advantage of the moment to kick his abdominal to which he cried in pain. She smiled at herself and sat down. "You deserve every single curse, every single beating, every single threat put on you when we come back. I hope you know that."

He just nodded while tears streaming down his face. "I'll-I'll do anything Rachel, anything!" He rocked back and forth.

"Anything, huh?" she smiled evilly.

"Y-yes, please Rachel, anything to get forgiveness and for you to help me," he begged.

"For one it is Miss Rachel. And two you will do everything I say from this point on. Understand?" She asked squatting down to his level on the floor. He nodded slowly but shakily from crying. He looked up with red rimmed, puffy eyes and bit his lip. "I want you to go tell the guards that I am in charge now and bring Noah, and the Brenners here now. What I say goes," she said pointing a finger at the door. He slowly got up and made his way to the door. "And I need a thank you before you leave."

"T-thank you MIss Rachel," he said with a shaky breath. Rachel nodded approvingly, also meaning a 'your welcome,' and let him walk out the door. She sat herself down on the chair exhausted from all the yelling. Her head beat with sweat, it was so hot in the boat. She hoped they would be back soon.

* * *

"Miss Rachel, I did as you asked," the King said while coming back. He went through a large coughing fit and then sat down on the floor. "They are coming. They first wanted to untie th-themselves." She nodded and waited for the three others to come in. When Noah walked in first she flung herself to him and kissed him.

"I'm glad you are okay," she said softly. He nodded and whispered the same to her. They maintained eye contact for what seemed like eternity until the King had to clear his throat from all the sobbing he was swallowing down.

The older couple slowly walked in with much fear in their eyes. They weren't used to this, they weren't used to any King at all. Rachel's heart broke, why did they have to go through this too?

"Alright, from now on, I am now Queen. He is no longer King," she said looking in the King's direction. He nodded sadly. "You have done enough trouble in a life time and nobody need this anymore. Nobody ever needed it.

"Once this boat reaches a stop at the end of the river and at the town, we will all exit, me first, and we will have the King's hands tied in the back to show the people he is no longer in charge. Once I enter the castle, I will dress for occasion to speak for the people. I am going to turn this town to what it needs to be." They all nodded at her directions and confidence.

"A Queen can't just be the only monarch. That's against the law!" the King protested. Well former King now.

"Did you not hear what I said before!? /I/ say what's going to happen, not you!" Rachel yelled back. "And for now on I will call you by your name and not something as foolish as 'King' because you NEVER led up to that title Michael Winster, ever!" Rachel practically screamed. Noah even seemed angry. "And don't you forget, you were the one to screw things up!"

He was quiet, he knew she was right. Rachel couldn't imagine what Noah was feeling. His friends were dead, and they knew him better than she did. The staff practically grew up together. Her heart sank at the thought of it.

"Apologize!" Noah barked. It was the first word he as said since they left the other town.

"I'm sorry Miss Rachel," he sobbed again. Rachel just nodded. She couldn't say anything else. This man was crying in front of her, begging for forgiveness. How could she forgive a man who wouldn't give food for her father who then died, who raped her, who humiliated her, who allowed everything to fall apart in front of his own eyes, who even killed such innocent people in a kitchen fire? How can she forgive him?

"Everyone just leave me. I want to think about things for myself right now. You all know the drill for tomorrow, please rest, it is going to be a long day," Rachel said dismissing them. The three of them walked out of the room. Rachel sat herself against the closed door and cried openly. She couldn't believe this. It was just too much.

Noah was listening at the other end of the door. He just wanted to scoop Rachel up in his arms and hug her until her face became blue, kiss her until her lips became bruised and red, love her until the day he dies. He knocked softly on the door, but immediately regretted this. He knew she wanted to be alone.

"Noah?" Rachel asked while lifted her head from her hands while hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"Rach, can I come in?" he asked in almost a whisper. She nodded but then remember that he couldn't see her so she got up and opened the door. When she face Noah, he engulfed her in a heart warming hug. "You were so brave today," he soothed while rubbing small circles on her back. She cried freely in his shirt.

"I can't do this. I act so tough but I can't," she confessed. She bit her lip and looked up into Noah's eyes. "How am I going to lead the whole town? I know I have to because I was born for this but I don't know if I can," she said while Noah wiped her tears.

"Remember what I told you along time ago? When you were able to get the King- Winster under your boot?" she just shook her head no.

"I said you would be a great Queen and I meant that Rachel. You would be the best Queen to ever walk on this planet," he said while looking into her eyes. She nodded and kissed his cheek, something familiar to them. It showed a thank you. It showed that she needs him now for than anything. It showed that she loves him, no matter what happens.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! So this is another update for you all! Thank you for sticking with the story. The town is making progress!**

**I also wanted to thank some reviewers: , you rock! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please give me feedback! Even if you don't like the plot so far, I would love to know why. It helps me become a better writer. **

* * *

The boat soon made reached to a rocky stop. Rachel felt her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't breathe. Her heart kept skipping a beat every few seconds which forced her to gasp for air and clutch her chest. Sweat beat down her face, she kept twitching involuntarily when she tried to keep still, her lip bled from biting it too hard. She couldn't do this, she just _can't._

Noah kept squeezing her hand, checking in with her in silence, reminding her that she was still there. Rachel gulped as Michael Winster (post king) walked in to tell her they have arrived. She nodded at him and repeat the procedure. She was to walk out first, he was to be behind with his hands tied, and the rest to keep guard next to the two of them.

"I can't do this, I c-can't," Rachel stuttered through shaky breaths and tears. Noah told her countless times that she would be the future leader and always has been ever since she step foot on this world. She shook her head. Who could believe such a lie like that? Not that Noah lied but all he was trying to do was make her feel better. She just wanted to go back to the new place she was living and teach those nice people how to play music.

She walked with pure fake confidence out of the boat. The people needed to know she was in charge and she knew what she was doing. That was the problem with the King. He never knew what his game plan was.

Commoners were surrounding the boat like a mob scene, screaming, shouting curses, throwing rocks, raising fire torches. Rachel almost fainted, what had happened to them? She felt dizzy looking at the torches going up and down in their arms. Wait...where did they get those torches? Since when was there enough wood for all of them?

At that moment her heart jumped out of her chest, froze from the coldness, broke into a million pieces, and jumped back in. It was piano parts. They were using the piano the king had gotten for her for torches.

It was sad to see a piano being burned but it was for heating when she lived here but now they were using it for politics. For anger, for unnecessary anger. But would you kill the only fish in the sea for food to save your family? Yes, if this was the only resource for food. But would you kill the fish to prove a point that you can kill a fish? Never in a life time.

So when Rachel Berry collapsed to the floor in tears, everyone was surprised and even stopped what they were doing for a moment. Some dropped their torches to the ground, others held their children closer to them. What was happening to her old town. It was worse than she left. Noah came over to help her and give her some sort of comfort but she couldn't. When the rain began to fell, she thanked God thousands of times for letting the fire out on the torches.

People growled and continued their screaming. Rachel couldn't take this anymore so she stood up and held a hand to quiet the crowd down. When they wouldn't listen, she screamed. Loud. The older couple even cupped their ears. Immediately everyone stopped with their faces fuming.

"May I have your attention. I have come a long way back to my hometown out of force but now I know for reason. Some of you may know my fathers Hiram and Leroy Berry who have died years ago. My love for them is unconditional and I miss them dearly. As per respect, I am going to change this place into what will be beneficial not for me but for you, the people.

"My heart sours for our only hope and escape, music. It is my happiness, my light in a dark hole and what I saw today was deafening, horrifying, and so black and white I'm never sure I can ever see in color. As a representative of this community I am ashamed into what my people has come to. I understand, especially from experience, that times are now hard. That people we have looked up to decades ago have betrayed us, that our lives are so isolated, we don't even know the other world out there. Please, hear me out.

"I, Rachel Berry, have decided to take the throne but not for pleasure, for support. To help those in need. My number one priority is getting our people back on their feet, getting heating, getting food, getting what we need for our survival here. Your house should be your safe place, the streets should be your safe place, my presence should be a safe place. I want to get to know you, to understand your stories. To walk around in your shoes for a while.

"Let me help you, let me be there, let me take this town into what it needs to be. I am your leader, I was born to be it. From this point on, everything is going to turn around for the better." Rachel took another breath. She felt eyes stare into her, eyes full of tears. Her heard thudded, her mouth became dry.

But that one sound that changed everything.

One step, another step. More like shuffling. Pushing their way, grunting in annoyance, trying to get their way through the crowd, was a single man. He whispered something and Rachel was almost sure it was a dream being that his voice was so soft and angelic. When she heard it, she beamed. Her face glowed with happiness. Someone was getting through with what she was saying. It was something so small. So easy. Something we always take for granted.

The young man said, not to much older than her, someone she didn't know, just another towns person, "thank you Rachel." He walked off and left Rachel speechless.

* * *

Rachel made it back to the castle. Memories flooded back to her. The basement, the piano room, and the bedroom. She just wanted to get rid of this all but she couldn't. Most people didn't even have a place to stay. She had to preserve the shelter she has.

Noah came with her thankfully. The old couple that stuck through it all was here too. They were still in shock from being kidnapped and Rachel was about to call a nurse to at least check them out but the couple refused being that they can "handle it."

Rachel sat down on the bed. The bed where the King and her had sex many times before. She shook her head. No more thinking about that now.

She would have to go out in an hour. The people are so hopeless now. They need a guide, something to move them along. Rachel sobbed. How can she be this guide? She said all these things to the people, yes, but they believed her. They trust her too and she is pushed into this responsibility that is too much to take care of right now. It's all to much.

She ran into the shower. Something to get her mind off of things. She washed the dirt off her body speaking that she hasn't showered in days, maybe weeks or months. She couldn't even remember. The only time she did remember was when the King insisted they pleasure each other in the shower but that was so long ago and something she didn't even want to remember.

The soap suds that ran down her body seemed to sooth her. The water, although a bit cold, was calming. It was at least a moment of peace. A moment to think.

She remembered her thought just a few moments ago when she entered the castle. How many people actually have stable shelter? Could it be possible that they live on the streets now? She kept thinking about this until her timer on the shower went off and she exited in her towel.

What to wear...what do wear? Her eyes scanned the outfits that she used to use when being a slave for the King. She had to stop thinking about him! He's in the yard now creating a graveyard to bury the staff that didn't even receive a proper funeral service. That hurt the most.

She decided to wear a dress that was casual, almost too casual. To show she was one of them. Even if she was clean and her hair was brushed, she still liked to be part of them. She was the leader of the people, she was the people.

So when she finally exited, there was no mob scene in front of the castle, but a group of people looking for any kind of exit, they were desperate.

"How many people live in a house? And by this meaning, working bathrooms, running water, stoves, fire place, and any other additional items to prove that this is your home," she asked. She looked around. Nobody raised their hands. Not one out of the hundred people that live in this town. "Today we will discuss about how we are going to fix this. How we are going to get to a place where each an every one of you will find a home."

"Yeah right," scoffed a man in the back. Rachel's back stiffened but ignored his comment.

"All of those who live on the west side of town will be living in the castle as of tomorrow through the week. Given seven days total, houses are going to be rebuilt by the west side towns people in the process. With food and a good nights rest, the day events will be much easier when getting materials for housing. Sadly since wood is so scarce in this town this might be difficult but this is why the east side will be taking care of the environment. We will work together now. By the end of the week, as many trees and plants as possible must be planted. Once the week is over, the people will switch. Housing will be built from those on the east side and they will be able to live in the castle, trees and plants for food which will soon be used for wood and will be planted by the west side towns people. For the next few months it will continue like this. Got it?" Rachel asked hoping everyone was following along.

"How are we supposed to get this stuff? I mean trees and plants? I got no seeds or materials to do that!" Another man practically yelled.

Rachel sighed sadly. "I'm sorry but the previous King hid these things from you. The kitchen staff who had died recently have been planted for the King and his feasts. It's important that we expand the garden and continue making this place the best it can be," Rachel responded. "Once housing and our environment that we live in is cleaned up, I will separate the town differently to have maybe the north be part of the government and the south part of education."

They all nodded in agreement. "Thank you for coming today and I hope to see you tomorrow," said Rachel who gave a small curtsy and went back inside the castle to set up bedding for her guests tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**First off I am so so so so sorry. I have been busy lately and writing this fanfic hasn't been top priority. I'll try not to let it happen again.**

**So this chapter is sad, happy, and then sad. I know it's probably going to kill you and I just needed to add that last bit in at the end. **

**I hope you all like it. I promise it will get happy soon with Noah and Rachel. Please don't doubt me!**

**Let me know what you think. Feedback is always accepted. **

* * *

It was all a mess. Just one big mess. The towns people were fighting and arguing. Nothing was being done.

Rachel sat on the floor in her bedroom. At some point, Noah kicked everyone out of the castle. They were causing too much stress.

Rachel ran her hands through her hair. She wanted this to be right! Everything was just so...wrong.

But when Winster came in and told her that the graves were made, she forced a "thank you" and sent him off to continue working on maintenance around town.

She held her face in her hands. She knew she couldn't do it. It was too much for her. A soft knock woke her up from her thoughts and she turned around. It was that towns person that thanked her after the speech she made when she arrived.

"My Queen Rachel, I'm sorry to bother but my name is Jacob Moore and I would really love to help...I have been seeing some struggle here and King Noah has been trying his hardest-"

"I'm sorry, what did you call him?" Rachel interrupted.

"King Noah? Is that okay?" He asked suddenly helping Rachel stand up.

She steadied herself and nodded. "That's more than okay. He deserves the title," she said softly. "But please, tell me your idea."

"Well it plays out like this..."

It's been three months since the towns people followed Jacob and Noah's plan. Noah had helped revise it and gave a lot of feedback so it would work out. The streets are paved, the houses are being built, the people are happy again. Who brought down this great man?

Rachel asked him this playfully one night. They were eating dinner and sipping wine. It was nice and Noah was always at her side. She couldn't resist giving him a few kisses for helping Jacob, for helping her.

Jacob looked at her softly after her question and blushed. "It was you Rachel."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"You may not remember me but we were in the same school together long ago. I always admired you. You always were so confident and I remembered you loved music. The teacher would always slap a ruler against your hand when you hummed a song. It was always so sad because your humming was always so beautiful.

"That day I went home though and I played the piano. I even wrote my own songs secretly because back then writing songs at my age and the style I wrote it was forbidden. I wish I could show you someday.

"My mother always loved when I played. One night she was dying, something with her heart. So she begged me to play one last tune. And I did. She lived that night. She lived for many more nights after that. You changed my life Rachel. Because of you I played my music, and now I'm returning a favor."

Rachel was speechless. Her heart exploded as she heard his words. She couldn't believe her ears. It wasn't possible, was it? How could she influence someone the much. Noah squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. His eyes were soft but full of happiness.

She shook her head. This couldn't be. Could it? He set up system of what he called a "government" which seemed to be working well. He retrieved the idea from a forbidden book that he had read. The safety of citizens were always top priority and people respected Rachel greatly. She never failed to praise these two men at the table during informational meetings with the town.

She blushed. "Thank you," she said. "It means so much."

The ate and drank for a few more hours. Life felt so...right.

Jacob had to go home and help his brother continue to build his home. Rachel kissed his cheek goodbye as was custom in the town. He left the air in the room easy to breath in.

Rachel's eyes were ecstatic. She rammed into Noah giving him an arm crushing hug. He laughed and returned it to her.

"Hey Rachel?" He asked. He ran his hand over his shaven head.

"Yes?" She asked, face still buried in his shirt.

"Would you like to help me make that piano we wanted?" She nodded and took his hand leading him to the "piano room." It was beautiful pink with glass chandeliers. Her eyes always craved to see this sight. It was _their_ site.

She took his hands while facing him and kissed his soft, warm lips. "Thank you Noah. Without you, I couldn't have gotten so far," she whispered in the big open room.

"Yes, you could have, you just needed a little push to get you there. That's why I'm here," he said and kissed her back. He had a small smile on his face while he swung their hands back and forth.

They stood in silence for a while almost forgetting why they were there.

A soft knock on the door brought them to their attention.

"Miss?" One of the guards asked while opening the doorway. He clutched to his hat that was near his heart. His eyes were in shock, as if he were still trying to get over a sight he has seen.

"Yes sir? What seems to be the matter?" Rachel took a step forward while still holding on to Noah's hand. She gripped even tighter now.

"Mr. Winster is dead," he whispered and dropped the hat that was in his hand to the floor.

Everyone was silent for a moment. The man that made so many people suffer, so many people dead, towns destroyed, and ruined lives. Rachel choked. Her throat became dry. She could barely breathe.

"H-how did this happen?" She stuttered. Her heart raced. Was there someone killing the people in the town? Were they all in danger? She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts but they weren't going away.

The guard straightened himself in front of the King and Queen and answered her questions. "He killed himself," the guard said quietly.

Rachel fell to the ground. Her knees were probably going to bruise at such an impact but she didn't care. Her heart hurt like someone just stabbed it with a knife, not once but multiple times. She wasn't upset the man was dead, she was angry.

"Who does he think he is?! Life got bad for him and now he quits?! Just like that?!" Rachel screamed at the guard while standing back up. The guard fell backwards on his back and scrambled to get back up.

"Rachel..." Noah said quietly trying to calm her down. He tried to hold her but she shrugged him off.

"He deserves to suffer like all these people suffered. He deserves hell after what he did," she kept yelling. Panting hard she finally gets a good look at the guard. "You better tell me where the hell he is now because if I don't get a clear answer, your going to get it too," she said glaring at him.

The guard gulped and looked at Noah searching for help. "Rachel Barbra Berry!" Noah yelled bringing her back into reality. He took her arm and pulled it forcefully so she was facing him. "You need to calm down. This poor man is trying to help you and send you the news that the Winster guy is dead. I more than agree with you that he is a fucking bastard but that doesn't mean you take it out this guard." He took a deep breath and continued, "even though we are extremely upset at what he has done in the past, he deserves to be buried respectfully."

"No! No way. I will not fall for that. He deserves to be burned and non existent in this world," Rachel yelled back at him. Her face was turning bright red because she wasn't sure who was right in the argument, she was just angry.

Noah engulfed her in a hug. He knew that she was fuming right now but she needs to know he is really here and on her side. He wants her to think straight.

"Rachel baby, you really need to think about this. He's done wrong in this world but so have you and I. We just go through different extremes. For all we know this man could have been hurt in his childhood that impacted his life now."

"I don't care Noah, I want him gone," she sobbed into him. He rubbed her back soothingly until she was able to compose herself. "Direct me to where he is please," she said softly to the guard who was still traumatized at Rachel's yelling.

The guard nodded and lead her to the bedroom. Rachel gasped as soon as the door was opened and the sight took over her. How did Winster even get in her room? He was holding a knife to his heart as blood pooled around his body. He lay motionless on the floor near broken piano that he had sex with her on multiple times.

Rachel kneeled down next to him and pushed the hair out of his eyes. She inspected his body, face, eyes, hands, and stopped when she reached his arm. It was blood filled with cuts every where. "Sir, please get me a wet towel," she said to the guard. He rushed to get her one and came back immediately. She thanked him and slowly wiped away the blood.

"Oh my god," she said while holding a hand over her mouth.

"Rachel, what is it?" Noah asked whiled kneeling by her side.

"Look at his forearm. It's a message. The cuts say something," she said as she shook her head in tears.

"What do they say Rachel? I can't see," he asked impatiently.

She took a breath and swallowed. "It says: Not enough music to free the prisoner," she whispered and her face fell into Noah's shoulder.

"Noah, what have we done?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. Happier I guess? It answers some questions that were in the last chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Feedback is much appreciated. **

* * *

"Not enough music to free the prisoner," Rachel kept saying to herself over and over again. Her legs quivered after how many paces around the room she as done. Winster is gone now, he was buried in the graveyard but no one was to attend except for Rachel, Noah, and a guard to bury him. She wanted him to be respected and was afraid of what the townspeople might do.

What did this man write on his forearm though? Who was the prisoner? Her and Noah first thought it was Rachel since she loves music so dearly. She knew it had to be her, it had to be the case.

Noah took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Rachel sighed as she sat down at the edge of the bathtub. Her hand rubbed her head hoping to relieve any stress she has had in her life. It soon left her when Noah placed his lips against her temple still holding on to her hand.

He turned the boiler in the already filled bath and added some salts that would calm the girls nerves. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb as they waited for the water to reach the top. He got undressed and helped Rachel get undressed herself since she was so...tired.

Rachel was first to step in the warm soothing water with Noah behind her. He held her close and put his head against the side. They fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Rachel woke up in Noah's arms. Her body was all wrinkly for being in the water for so long. She groaned and looked over and Noah who was still in his slumber. Rachel leaned over and pecked his cheek. She felt him stir under her as the water moved. His mouth turned into a beautiful grin as he saw Rachel still on top of him. He scratched his face and forced some words out.

"What time is it?" he croaked. She slowly got off of him and look outside to the sun.

"It looks like it's noon," she said. "We slept all night and morning." Rachel took the clothes off the floor and brought them into the connected bedroom to put in the basket to wash later. She picked up a few undergarments and clothing and went back into the bathroom to speak with Noah.

"It feels as if we were asleep for ever," he said groaning and getting out of the bath. Rachel helped him after she got dressed. The blush that formed on her cheeks was still present though because she caught Noah looking at her naked just a few minutes before.

"Noah I have been thinking about this all night in my dreams. What could Winsten's words mean?" She asked while passing him some clothing and underwear. A button down, maroon color, and slacks that fit nicely with the shirt. He slipped them on and followed her into the bedroom.

"Rach, you got to relax and think about the more important things now," he said softly and took her hand again. It felt so familiar to her now.

He led her to the window and they looked outside together. "What is it Noah?" she asked impatiently when his eyes kept going distant. His face snapped towards hers and looked into her eyes.

"See that? Out there?" he pointed to the town.

"See what? Point exactly where," she responded, head still moving back, forward and side to side trying to see what he was seeing.

"The village Rachel, we built that. Look how happy people are now. People may not have heat or full access to food but we are getting there. We are almost there, I can feel it. Don't think of the bad things now Rachel, think of what might become of this town. What might become of us," he answered in a hushed tone and squeezed her hand at the last part. "I love you Rachel and even though you may not think this but I always want to be with you. I will never leave you. God Rachel! You are too special for that!"

"I-I'm not special, I make too many mistakes. P-people hate me for it," she cried while ducking her head. He took a finger and guided her chin to meet eyes again.

"Everyone makes mistakes Rachel. It's those who try to fix them and learn from them are the special ones," Noah whispered. She nodded and grabbed his other hand.

"I love you too Noah," she said softly. He smiled and kissed her. Their foreheads touching, she mouthes against his lips, "I always will."

* * *

People have been coming in the castle throughout the day. Some begging for food and a place to sleep for the night, some giving thanks for all their help. Rachel sighed. She feels like she doesn't deserve the thanks.

The days are clearer now. The sun is shining, and the trees begin to grow. The leaves are turning into a rich green and the sky is a beautiful baby blue. Rachel needed to clear her head for a moment, some silence would do her good.

She walked out side to the backyard of the castle. It was so quite there, so peaceful. Rachel slowly laid down and stared up at the sky where the clouds were swirling with delight. She closed her eyes and began to drift off.

It was only a few minutes later until Noah had found the girl he was looking for. He called her name around the castle and checked every room. His beloved Queen was taking advantage of the sun and enjoying the fresh air. He joined her while laying down next to her.

Rachel subconsciously rolled toward him so she was clutching onto his shirt and burying her face in his chest. He smiled and wrapped and arm around her back. They were so comfortable now. They always are when they are together.

After an hour Noah thought it was time to wake the Queen up. She needed to do some tasks for the day that cannot be left unfinished. He kissed her forehead and smiled when Rachel yawned and looked into his eyes dreamily.

"Noah," she sighed happily.

"Hey baby it's time to wake up now," she said while tapping her nose. She scrunched her face but nodded.

"I just came out here to clear my mind, you know?" she said while looking into his eyes.

"That seems like a very good a idea for a very stressful girl I know," he chuckled. She giggled and kissed his lips.

"I agree," she said and batted her eyes at him playfully. He helped her get off the grass a few minutes later after Rachel finally woken completely up. "Noah?"

"Yes?"

"We are going to continue making that piano right?" Rachel asked as she stretched in her spot and took his hand to walk into the castle.

"Actually I was going to surprise you," he said while stopping their wake and looking into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I was able to get someone to bring over a piano from one of the other towns. It was a lot of work but I know you need it so I tried my best." Rachel was speechless and so was Noah since she gave him a rib crushing hug and he could barely breath. She couldn't stop thanking him or giving him as many kisses as she can. This is one of the reasons why she loved him.

They walked the rest of the way together back into the castle where she knew she had to start getting back to that suicide case. Sadly the word got out and people have been protesting and some even cheering up the street. Rachel couldn't even look at them. If they came at her door she asked the guards to send them away. It was nobody's business.

"Not enough music to free the prisoner, not enough music to free the prisoner," she kept repeating out loud. "Not enough music to free the prisoner," she said a bit louder this time. Noah just stared at her as he sat on the bed and watched Rachel once again pace around the bedroom. Noah began to hum for some reason, he probably didn't even know he was humming at the time but as the music started to fill the room Rachel could think clearly again. "Noah I got it!" she yelled happily while jumping on the bed next to him.

"What Rachel?" he asked while rubbing his left ear to sooth it since Rachel just screamed in it.

"I understand what he means by 'Not enough music to free the prisoner,'" she said while bouncing up and down.

"Really?!" Noah asked excitedly while look at her.

"He's the prisoner Noah. Winster is the prisoner. Not you or me, it's him," she said softly.

"Why the music then? He hates music," Noah growled.

"No he doesn't Noah. Don't you get it? He loves music but he is too afraid to show it. He keeps it locked up and bottled inside. Using the piano as firewood when we were kids, only allowing a certain genre of music, It makes so much sense now Noah!"

"I still don't get it Rachel."

"He took away the music that he had always loved which made him become his own prisoner."


End file.
